Crystal of Souls - Part 1
In a dark room, with a small pink crystal hovering above a pedestal, the walls crumble, with a tall, dark figure and a grunt walking into the room from the hole... Dark Figure: At last... Grunt: That was a great show of strength, sir! Dark Figure: No compliments. Grunt: Sorry, sir...so, what is that? Dark Figure: The item we were looking for all along... Grunt: But, isn't that just a crystal? Dark Figure: This isn't just a crystal, boy... It is the key to my salvation... Link: And that's the last of 'em! *'''A large pile of rocks can be seen next to Link and a farmer*''' Farmer: Oh, thank you so much, Link! Those rocks came down that mountain outta nowhere! Link: Yeah. And it only took all day for me to get rid of them. I think that's a new record! Farmer: Well, if there's any way I can repay you, I'd be glad to! Link: Don't worry about it. This was fun! *'''Link starts to walk off*''' Link: I'll see you soon! Farmer: ...that kid can be so weird... Man: Link! *'''Link turns his head toward the man*''' Link: Yeah? Man: The mayor is looking for you! Link: Wait...the mayor? Looking for me? MAYOR'S OFFICE Link: You want ME to represent Hisenda Village in a meeting at Hyrule Castle?! Mayor: Indeed! A man like you is the perfect fit for the role! Link: I'm sorry, sir, but there must be other people that would be better at this than me! Mayor: Nonsense! We need a kind and laid-back man to represent our village! After all...isn't your dream to see the world? Link: Well, yeah, but- Mayor: Come on, Link! You've never even left the village before! How can you go and see the world when all you do is sit around and daydream all day? Link: ...Alright then. I'll do it. Mayor: There's the Link I know and love! Your parents would be proud! *'''Link lowers his head*''' Link: ... Mayor: Oh...I'm sorry. That was wrong of me to say that. Link: No. It's alright. *'''Link gets up and starts to head out the door*''' Link: It's tomorrow, right? I need rest if I'm gonna travel all day. I'll see you in the morning. *'''Link exits the mayor's office*''' Later that night, Link is looking at the stars from his house Link: I wonder what it's like... the world... Link: Well, I won't find out if I just sit here all night. Tomorrow's gonna be a big day... *'''Link walks back inside*''' The next morning... *'''The farmer brings out a horse for Link*''' Link: Thanks for the horse! Farmer: No problem! You deserve it after all the trouble I put you through yesterday! *'''The horse neighs at Link*''' Link: What's her name? Farmer: Epona! Take good care of her! Link: I will. Thanks again! *'''Link gets on Epona and starts to head out of the town, with the villagers watching as he leaves*''' Man: Good luck, Link! Woman: Make our village proud! *'''The mayor watches from the distance*''' Mayor: ... Next Part What are your thoughts on the episode? I love it I like it Meh I don't like it I hate it Other ''' ''Any other thoughts on the episode? Leave them in the comments below!' Category:The Legend of Zelda: Crystal of Souls